Magical Lover
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Lovino walks in on Antonio during his affair, and runs out. With an asthma attack the events lead him to meet an interesting person he ends up falling for. Rating will most likely go up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Do i hear a crack pairing! no? hmm... must be the voice in my head... well then, the voice in my head is craving a crack pairing. so i bring to you: Normano :/

* * *

Two men walked to a house. "Thanks again Matt."

"No problem. If you need anything you can come to me." Matt said, which was barely above a whisper.

"Hey, let's hang out again this weekend, what do you say?"

"sounds like fun. I'm in, normal place and time?"

"Yea, see ya!" he walked towards the door, leaving the blond haired man on the sidewalk. Walking in he dropped his keys on the table beside the door. Closing the door, he froze hearing an odd noise from the bedroom, and with the curiosity getting the better of him, headed up the stairs. Turning right, he opened the second door and froze at the sight before him, eyes going wide.

A dark tanned man was hovering over a lighter skinned woman with blond hair, who was giggling. "That felt so good Bella. Maybe we should do it again..." He growled teasingly at her, making her giggle again, when green eyes leaned up and gasped at the man in the doorway. another set of green eyes turned and went wide, making the man in the doorway finally react, tears falling from his face.

"Stupid bastard! I knew you would do this!" shouted the man as he ran out of what used to be his bedroom.

"Lovi wait! It's not what you think, she was only giving me a massage!" But he was having none of it. he ran out of the home, down the street and kept running till his lungs were nearly bursting from his chest, but because of his asthma he was clutching his chest when he finally stopped. Quickly patting down himself he realized he didn't have his inhaler, panic running through his mind and veins.

He was heaving, trying to catch his breath, gasping slightly for air that wasn't coming. He fell to his knees, as the weight in his chest became heavier, the colors blurring due to lack of oxygen, he tried calling out for help but no noise came out. the ground rushed to him, and then he saw someone standing above him, before he passed out.

* * *

A/N So what ya think? good so far huh? *cries* I'M SO SORRY SPAMANO! *goes and sulks in a corner*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so much love all ready! i was not expecting so much love so soon with this one lol thanks bros and bras! ^_^

* * *

Bright light was seen when hazel eyes opened up, revealing also an all white room. "How are you feeling?" he was wide awake now, as he looked over and saw blond hair, a small cross clip in the persons hair and blank blue eyes. Lovino sat up, realizing a breathing machine was attached to him. Reaching up, the blond grabbed his hand. "You had an asthma attack, i'd prefer if you kept that on. Do you mind telling me your name?"

"You're a docter, and i'm pretty sure i had my I.D on me still and you're gonna ask me my name! stupid bastard, find out yourself!" he glared, crossed his arms and averted his eyes. Within seconds, there was a smack to the back of his head.  
"Shut up. I'm not your docter, I'm the one who called the ambulance for you after you passed out in the park. I had to make sure the kids nearby didn't get scared because of your actions and spazzing. I thought someone like you would be grateful your life was saved, apparently i was wrong. My name is Lukas. Lukas Bondevik." he stood, and made as if he was going to leave, but Lovino grabbed his hand. "Sorry, i thought you were a docter trying to see if I had amnesia."  
"Then by your actions i'd say you don't remember your name and want me to tell you."  
"Bastard, It's Lovino Vargas. But you can call me Lovi. for saving me bastard." he let go of Lukas' arm and pouted. "How long have i been here?"  
"Maybe an hour if that." Just then there was cries from the hallway and a shout of, "You can't see him right now!" Norway stood, ignoring Lovino's looks of confusion, and closed the curtain to hide the italian. "Where is he? where is mi tomate?" Lovino knew that voice, and didn't want to talk to that bastard at that moment.  
"Are you looking for Lovino Vargas?" Lukas  
"Yes! where is he? Is he all right?"  
"Well, yes, he is." Lovino paled, "But he was discharged not too long ago." Lovino's eyes went wide in shock, but color began to return.  
"You're lying. If Lovinito was discharged, he would have called me, and the hospital would not have called me to say he was here!"  
"Well, hospitals make mistakes sometimes, even ones that kill people."  
"Are you saying Lovino died!"  
"Did i say that? no. Shut up, and pay attention to what i say. Lovino was discharged not long ago. Now i would appreciate it i-" Lovino jumped, and cringed as he heard a bang, and a smacking like a body being pinned to the wall.  
"And I said, he would not have left without calling me!" moving the oxygen mask off of his face, Lovino peeked out at the curtain to see Antonio pinning Lukas to the wall. what he saw next surprised him even more.  
"No wonder he was so out of breath. He was running from you. you probably cheated on him, abuse him. you seem the type." Antonio went flying across the room, making Lovino scream, jumping at the same time. Lukas looked over at Lovino. "Get back in the bed, and put that oxygen mask on now!" Lovino stared at antonio, as the spaniard stood.  
"Don't tell... my Tomate... what to do!" He looked at Lukas, glaring, then turned his glare to Lovino. "Get back in bed, and put the oxygen mask on. when docters say you can leave, your coming back home with me, and we can talk about everything then."

Lovino came forward "No. I will not go home with you!"  
"Then where? Surely not Feli's place."  
"No. He's coming home with me." Lovino looked at Lukas.  
"That's right!" He said, finally bringing his attention back to Antonio, "I'm going home with Lukas."  
"How long have you even known Lukas?"  
"I've known him for a few days now! I never told you about him because I wasn't sure how i felt about him, but i trust him enough to live with him, and that's how it's going to be!"  
"You are so stupid Lovino, I told you that she was only giving me a massage."  
"Whike she was naked too? Don't lie to me Antonio, i'm not as stupid as you make me out to be bastard!"  
"Why you little..." he started to charge, but Lukas pushed Lovino away, stepped foreward and roundhouse kicked Antonio, and with a short muttering sent the man flying into the hallway, smacking his head on the nurse station desk, now unconscious.

Looking at Lovino and helping the italian up, Lukas lead him back to the bed. "Are you all right?" he nodded.  
"I will be." He looked back out to Antonio who was now being carted off. "thanks for back there... but how did you know he cheated on me?"  
"You talk in your sleep. you more or less said, 'Antonio you bastard, how could you cheat on me again.' then later 'Don't hurt me again. i'll listen i promise.' but then it went back to him cheating. It's all i heard, and all i need to know."

Lovino blushed, feeling embarrassed. He did give a small quick smile, before turning and placing the mask back on. Lukas sat down in the chair beside him and for a while they just stared at one another before Lovino fell back asleep.

* * *

a/n: haha! so, who liked seeing norway kicking some spanish ass! i did anyways hee hee. If anyone has any suggestions on what to happen, please message me what ya want, or put it in a review ^_^

Now, i do apologize, i was halfway through the fight scene, and i went to see norways profile maainly because i somewhat know how norway is and i felt like i was failing with him. apparently, he is a man of few words. that and then reading what i had, norway was a bit ooc, so if you want me to keep orway a bit more talkative than needed(as it appears to me that he is in this fanfic) or keep him more quiet.

REMEMBER SEND TOMATOES! (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I was doing youtube videos, and then with graduation parties and all i haven't had time to really update. After this update though i won't be on for about a week. it's a me week, so much stuff i really need it. i need it away from the internet lol so i'll do a chapter now, then send another chapter thursday or friday. please bear with me with the chapters! i really do try to update.

* * *

Lovino woke up to crying, confused he opened his eyes, and was then hugged, a small curl giving away as to who it was. He could also see a tall muscular blond he didn't know. "Who the hell are you bastard?" The brunet with the curl pulled away, as his eyes went wide, and smiled.  
"Lovi! This is someone I wanted you to meet! Luddy, this is Lovino, my big brother. Lovi this is Ludwig. He's my boyfriend!"

The color of Lovino's face was visible, becoming a brighter shade of red ever so steadily. The brunet who looked just like Lovino hid behind The tall blond named Ludwig raised an eyebrow, looking behind at the Lovino look alike.  
"Feli... when did you plan on telling me about your boyfriend?"  
"I did just now! Please don't be mad at me."  
"you idiot! I'm laying in a hospital bed and you choose now to tell me you have a boyfriend!" Lovino was getting up out of bed, when the curtain was pulled back some, revealing Lukas. "Lovino, please get back in bed. it isn't good for your health. Hello Mr. Vargas." This made Lovino freeze.  
"Ahh! Dr. Bondevik, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? are yout aking care of Lovino too?" Lovino watched them a little shocked and surprised.  
"No, I am not his docter, but I have been keeping an eye on him. He'll be fine. He had an asthma attack and the docters will discharge him in a few days."  
"That is good to hear. Thank you Dr. Bondevik."  
"Mr. Vargas, please you can just call me Lukas."  
"Then you can call me Feli!" Lukas nodded his head once.  
"What the hell is going on?" Lovino asked, confusion written all over his face. "I thought you said you weren't a docter."  
"No, I said I wasn't your docter." Lukas turned back to Feliciano, "Have you been taking your antibiotics?"  
"Yes, He has. I have made sure that he takes them exactly at seven at night." Ludwig  
"That is good."  
"Hold on a minute!" Lovino shouted, starting to breath quickly and heavily. "How the hell do you know each other!"  
"Lovi, please don't get yourself all worked up, it will keep you here longer than I want you here." Lovino was silent for a moment, not sure how to take Lukas' phrase. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself down by counting tomatoes. "Now that you're calm, I'm Feliciano's Docter now. Ludwig brought him to me when Feli had a cold a while back that lasted longer than it should. Since then I have been taking care of Feliciano. by both ages, I can safely assume that you are Feli's older brother ja?"  
"Si. So we got bastard, brother bastard and potato bastard? Great. so many bastards in my life." Lukas whacked Lovino's leg, then walked over to fluff his pillows.  
"Be nice Lovi. He's your brother and your brother's boyfriend."  
"He knew before me!" Lovino shouted, making Feli hide behind Ludwig once again.  
"It was obvious. Ludwig only ever brought his brother to my office. when he brought Feli into my office, I had my suspicions since he wasn't a relative, that they were together. I especially suspected it when I've heard of Ludwig's previous lovers but he never brought thwm in because they had a cold that lasted longer than it should have." Lovino glared at Ludwig, but harumphed.  
"Thanks potato bastard. Will I be forced to meet potato bastard two?"  
"I'm hungry. Feli, let's go get your brother something to eat." ludwig said, after coughing and leading the smaller italian out of the room. Lukas sat down in the chair, just as Lovino's stomach growled.

Looking sheepish, Lovino looked down at the blankets, just as a plate of food was set on his lap. He looked up at Lukas, wondering where the food had come from, but didn't question it as blank eyes looked back at him. Lukas coughed, looking away, sitting back in the chair, as Lovino shakily picked up the frk and began to eat the spaghetti and meatballs that was placed in front of him. They were silent while Lovino ate, something eating at him on the inside, but chose to ignore it. Ludwig and Feliciano never returned back to the room, to get a message from a nurse that someone had trashed their home and that they had to go clean up after them. Lovino had commented saying it must be potato bastard two, and when Lukas asked what made him come to that conclusion he simply said, "Ludwig seems the type to have high tech security, and Feliciano would call the police if he felt he was in any danger, which only leaves the potato bastards brother, potato bastard two." for the first time since Lovi was admitted into the hospital, Lovino saw a small smirk appear on Lukas' face before it disappeared, making Lovino smile with his small accomplishment.

* * *

So, i know this one is short, i apologize for that, but the next chapter i'm positive will be longer. We finally leave the hospital and meet a crazy person XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so, thanks to Musicforeverinmysoul, who so **_kindly_** demand that i update soon, i'm updating today. I do apologize. It's been like two weeks. i think... maybe three... but anyways, i have a lot of stuff to do. If you guys only knew the half of it! I mean, i just spent since midnight roughly making videos for my youtube account, i finished it and was like cool! got time, what to do... and checked my e-mail saw the above mentioned persons review and was like. ha ha, okay i better do it. So here we go...

* * *

"Hey, Lukas?"  
"Yes?" Lukas was signing Lovino's discharge papers, while the Italian waited impatiently to be out of the hospital.  
"Did you mean it when you said I could live with you?"  
"Yes." he stood up and thanked the nurse behind the counter, "You'll show me where you live, we'll take your stuff and then to my house where I have a room for you to sleep in. my kitchen is yours as well." He blushed, nodding.  
"Thanks." he placed a hand over his blush to hide it from the Norwegian. Together they walked out, Lukas handing Lovino his inhaler, and climbed into his THINK ox-4. Lovino stared at it, and climbed in, with a look that said 'This can not be a vehicle, but a toy.' which Lukas saw.  
"What's wrong with my car?" he asked.  
"Nothing! It's just... small."  
"so?"  
"So? So, how are we fitting in it?"  
"It's an electric car, it gets me where I got to go. I don't have a truck like Abel, or a fast car like Emil. I prefer cars that help the enviornment. If the enviornment becomes better, so do plants and animals, as does the atmosphere." he stared blankly ahead, But as Lovino watched him, he thought he saw a glimmer of anger in his eyes.  
"Who are Abel and Emil?"  
"My brothers. One's Biological, the other's adopted."  
"And-"  
"Abel was adopted. Emil is my biological brother. I have another adopted brother but he lives with..." his lip went into a small quirk upwards "his wife."  
"Must be nice." Lovino turned to look out the window, and realized they were pulling over. "What's going on?"  
"well, we're at the park, now i need directions from here to your house."  
"Oh, right."

Lovino gave directions to the house, opened the door, knowing it was all ready unlocked. Walking in he was greeted by a woman dusting off the pictures on the wall. Ignoring her, the Italian walked up the stairs, Lukas standing in the doorway. the woman watched as Lovino went upstairs and she had a frown on her lips.

"I wish he had listen to Antonio." Lukas was quiet. "Lovino walked in as Antonio gave me a massage. He had just woken up from his nap. He missed Lovino that day that he slept naked, hoping to make it feel like Lovino was there. I asked for a massage, and he gave me one. Lovino completely misunderstood."  
"If that was the case, then why are you here cleaning the house? I'd say you have all ready taken Lovino's place beside Antonio."  
"Oi! Lukas! Quit having sex with the whore and come help carry some stuff down." Lukas bowed his head to the girl, and walked upstairs as she spluttered, and stormed into another part of the house. Once up there, Lukas grabbed two suitcases and started bringing them down.  
"You know, you didn't have to call her a whore."  
"She slept with Antonio, and he is a man whore, thus she is a whore."

Lukas left it alone, opened the trunk and placed the bags in it, taking the two Lovino had, and making it all just fit. They climbed back into the car and Lukas began driving home. on the way to the Norwegian's home, Lovino texted Matthew explaining what happened, and that he'd text his new address later. Another five minutes, and they pulled up to a smaller home than the one Antonio lived in, but still a fairly large home. Four other vehicles were in the drive, one a truck, two cars and another a van. "Shit." Lukas said, putting it in park, as Lovino noticed a man at the door banging on it. He was fairly large too.  
"Let me in! I deserve to see my loved one too da?"  
"Ivan!" The man named Ivan turned, "I told you, we were over."  
"IT is not over until i say it is over, and i say it is _not _over!"  
"Well, you can either except the fact that it's over, or i'm gonna have to bespell you to do some very naughty things to your sister, which we both know she will love."  
"Not Katyusha she is too innocent."  
"No, Natalya." they were silent a moment, before the larger man nodded.  
"Have a good day Lukas. you have once again escaped from me and the other whores, but you will come crawling back. you all all ways do eventually."

Lovino shivered, as he grabbed his bags, Lukas helping. "Who the hell was that bastard?"  
"My ex-boyfriend unfortunately. He can't get over the breakup." Lovino nodded, and for a moment was a little unsure about this arrangements, but was even more unsure when he heard glass breaking inside the house, and then a chair being thrown out a window, nearly hitting him.  
"You'll be safer inside, so i suggest you hurry on in." Lukas said, as he held the door open. Lovino was scared, but ran for the door, and walked in ahead of Lukas. "Stay here." he said, putting the Italian's bags down, walking further in. "That better not have been anything of mine that broke Abel or so help me god I will curse you to Croatia and I know you hate it there!"  
"Norge! Thank god your home, this swedish bastard thinks he can best me in drinking!"  
"Abel, how many times have i told you, you both drink the same amount, no need TO THROW SHIT AROUND! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S MY SHIT! NOW EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN STAIRS AND GREET OUR GUEST!"  
"You seriously went back to him Lukas? Why, he's an asshole."  
"Wrong person Emil. This person is... special. He'll be staying with us for a bit. He's got a crazy ex-boyfriend who, Abel, will be your problem when he shows."  
"Why mine?"  
"Because you live here and you can probably take him if your ego doesn't get in the way. Berwald, Tino, Welcome. Pleasure to see you both as all ways."

Lovino didn't know whether to hide, or run for his life, but decided to stay. Five people came down the stairs, ahead was Lukas, behind him was a man about the same height as Lukas with white hair and violet eyes, behind him was a taller male, blond hair and blue eyes, behind him was a male about the same height wearing glasses, blond hair blue eyes, and behind him was a shorter male, with platinum blond with violet eyes. "Everyone, This is Lovino Vargas, Lovino, this is Abel Densen" He pointed to the first blond to walk down, "This is Emil Steilsson," the first one to walk down after Lukas," This is Berwald Oxenstierna," the blond with glasses, "And his wife, Tino Vainamainen. This is my family." Lovino stared at them all, scared. "Lovi!" Lukas walked over, "Are you okay? You look like you just saw a troll."  
"Those two are so big..."  
"Oh, well... yea. They have to be one being danish and the other swedish." Lovino just closed his eyes.  
"I've had a long day, can you just show me to my room so i can rest?"  
"OF course Lovi, anything for you. Abel, Get his bags."  
"Why me!"  
"Because I said so. Argue with me again, and we'll see if you'll ever find your axe again."

* * *

I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! so yea... CRAAAAAZY busy. mainly with my youtube page ha ha. that and fanpop. so... yea. There's one other fanfic i'd like to do, and i'll do it after this one. the next chapter fic will probably be my last, gonna try and focus on my youtube account and recordings and such. You can find me on youtube under MAry19014. i have no idea what i do with those vids lol see ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/NI apologize to Musicisforeverinmysoul, if i seemed angry or piturbbed at the message, I did not mean to. I was merely having a fun joke with myself. Odd, I know. I also want to apologize to you the readers, for it's been a VERY long time since i updated anything, and I'm sorry. You will have to bear with me for This is a very weak moment in my life where the slightest thing can set me off, break me, or make me go an a murderous rampage(Hopefully not that i'm too young and beautiful for jail ). I hope this chapter and story is to everyone's liking.

* * *

A few days had passed, and Lovino was getting used to the antics in the house. Today, his hand was hovering over the house phones numbers. He wanted to call Antonio, he did but he knew he shouldn't. Quickly, he dialed the number, let it ring a few times and the ringing stopped, a male voice on the other end, "Hola?" Lovino parted his lips, wanting to say hello, but once again, he kept silent. He slammed the phone back down on the receiver, eyes closed. Tears of frustration began to fall down. He opened his eyes, and picked the phone back up, dialing the same number again.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hola?" slams the receiver down.

"He'll ne'er T'lk if yo' h'ng up on hi'." Jumping, Lovino turned to come face to face with Berwald.  
"Oh, Well... umm..."  
"wh't y' w'nt fr'm 'im" The swede asked.  
"What do you mean?" He had learned to understand the swede, though it took him a moment.  
"Y' w'r' c'llin the sp'''rd ja?" Lovino looked away, not sure what to say at being caught calling Antonio. "Y' w'nt 'im go'e y't y' w'nt ter c'll 'im."

Lovino turned away, his back facing the swede, not noticing when Lucas had stood in the doorway. "I don't expect you to understand... I don't expect anyone too really. Antonio was my first love, my first true love... Yea, he cheated on me before, but everyone cheats right?" he gave a nervous chuckle that was very weak. "I love Antonio, no one else. I couldn't possibly love another man, or woman the way I love Toni... He gave me life, and he sure as hell is taking it away from me now." Berwald, having noticed Lucas, nodded at him, Lucas not saying a word, a moment of hurt flashing across his features.  
"An' Wha' bou' Lucas?"  
"What about him?"  
"H' c're fer y'."  
"He cares for me... Doesn't matter, I can't love him the way I do Antonio."  
"Is that so? I see how it is, Berwald I must thank you. You saved me weeks of pain." Lovino had spun at the sound of Lucas' voice, eyes wide, and it pained him to hear those words from those plump lips, and after seeing Lucas walk fast away from the room, Lovino just stood there dumbfounded. Berwald stood, not saying another word to the italian, leaving the man to wallow in his guilt.

After a moment, Lovino called the spaniards number again, guilt driving him. When the spaniard answered cheerfully once again, Lovino froze, but the guilt over rode him again. "I have to see you."  
"Lovi? I'm so happy you called!"  
"There's no time, I have to see you now. Where can I meet you?"  
"How about the usual bar?"  
"Sounds good, we can have some drinks too."  
"Si! Right now right?"  
"Si, now." He hung up, his face pale, more guilt over riding him. He couldn't understand why he felt more guilty now than he did before, but he tried to ignore it, choosing instead to get ready.

An hour later Lovino was walking down the stairs, when Lucas was walking beside the staircase, stopping when he saw the Italian walking down. He watched as the brunette walked towards the door. He knew what Lovino was walking back to, knew it because he did it so many times with Ivan, Ivan Braginski, his last boyfriend. Just as Lovino's hand was on the doorknob, the Norwegian ran and grabbed his hand, showing panic in his face. "Lovi please... Don't do it, I know you want to now But you are making a mistake!" He got louder, as the rest of his family appeared behind him, watching to see what happens.  
"Lucas, I appreciate your hospitality, but do not tell me how to live my life!"  
"Lovino please!" You could hear the desperation in his voice, in his face. In that moment, Lovino wanted nothing more than to wrap the man in a hug, and comfort him, assure him that he wasn't leaving him, but he only tugged his hand out of the blond's hand. "You're making a mistake!" a tear began to fall, as he knew he was loosing the Italian. Lovino walked out the door, as Lucas fell to his knees, more tears falling.

Abel came forward, wrapping an arm around the Norwegian as he bawled his eyes out. No one really knew what to do, as they had never seen Lucas so upset. Emil came forward, also wrapping his brother in a hug.

* * *

I AM SO CRUEL! It gets worse. It definitely gets worse, i am sorry. I been gone for how long? and then I end it like this!? well, not really end but ya get what I mean si? lol anyways, I will try to update the next chapter as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 6

A/NI Ha ha! so, started up Days in the life of Germans! or some title like that... ANYWAYS! I am working on a new fanfiction based on a role play I am overlooking. I do not know when the first chapter for that will be uploaded, but it is being worked on. I will say it involves the bad touch trio! YEAH! anyways, enjoy this chapter, and because of it, the rating shot up to M, so if you don't like abuse or any of that stuff, turn back now because there will be a lot of it O.O

* * *

Lovino walked up to the doors of Christie's Bar, greeting the Bouncer there. Once inside, he went to the counter, ordering an Italian liquor. Once he was all most done the bottle, strong arms wrapped around his waist. He knew that smell, sighing and leaning back into the man's chest. "Hello Toni." he whispered, just loud enough for the spaniard to hear him. There was a chuckle as Lovino turned around slowly and a bit sluggishly, as his face was slightly red from the alcohol. "Let's get down to business shall we?" he said, smiling as he leaned up, kissing Antonio on the lips, slowly and sensually.  
"Forget the drinks, your drunk enough for me, let's just get home." Lovino nodded, agreeing to the bigger man's suggestion. He stumbled after him, as they climbed into a red truck, and Lovino was antsy. On the ride home, he couldn't wait, and unbuckled his seat belt, laying on the seat, undoing Antonio's pants. The spaniard smirked, "Couldn't wait could you?" he growled, as Lovino wrapped his mouth around his head. He immediately grabbed the Italians hair, forcing his cock down his throat hard, and rough making Lovino choke and gag. He didn't let up easily though. "Come on Lovino! you wanted this didn't you? Now I'll teach you to disobey me, and leave me!" He started speeding, running red lights, blowing stop signs. several times he all most hit pedestrians. He slammed on the breaks out front of his house, making Lovino smash his head against the steering wheel.

Antonio hopped out, and immediately dragged the italian out by his hair, forcing him towards the door. Lovino cried out, protesting before Antonio turned and punched him in the face. "Shut up! You wanted me, not the other way around!" he yelled, grabbing the collar and dragging him that way. "Bella! I'll be in the bedroom working, don't disturb me."  
"Of course Dear~" she yelled back cheerfully, knowing what he was doing and who he was with, without even having to look. He shoved the brunette in the room, locking it behind himself. He kicked Lovino hard in the face, spinning and kicking him in the side, following through, forcing the italian onto his stomach. "You never did know when to stop. Somehow you all ways knew when to run, and I knew one day, you would run back to me no matter the crime. You filthy gay bastard."  
"If... I'm a... filthy gay... bastard... then you are... too... you FUCKED me! Not... the other way... around..." Antonio's eyes became a bright green, as he glared at the italian, and got down, punching him in the face once more.  
"Filthy bitch! How dare you talk back to me!" When antonio stopped punching, Lovino was on the brink of loosing consciousness. He had two black eyes, a few teeth knocked out, his nose broken and he even had a cracked rib. Blood was everywhere, even obtaining a cut on his head.

Antonio picked him up, and threw him on the bed. he pushed the italians face into the bed, tearing his pants off. "I'll show you a great time you filthy faggot!" he yelled, and shoved his cock into Lovino with no warning what so ever. He cried out, cried for Antonio to stop, and that he loved him, to not hurt him anymore but it all fell on deaf ears. Lovino cried, wishing Lucas would come out of no where, and save him, but he knew the norwegian would never come for him, not after he broke the man's heart. Lovino realized how lonely he was, no matter where he was or who he was with, he was all alone. No one ever came to save him, the way people saved his little brother. He felt anger, sadness, even jealousy. Everyone had someone to protect them, but he... he pushed everyone away, having only let the Spaniard, who was currently raping him, into his life. Even Matthew, who he was friends with, he never let the canadian in. It was out for a few drinks to get out of the house, but never actually hanging out like friends should. He gripped the sheets as more tears fell, from desperation, sadness and fear. He began to hate what he had become, but this... what antonio was doing, it means he cared for the Italian didn't it? He cared to take the italian back, have sex with him, even beat him. He cared whether it was love, or hate, he cared...

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Right...?

* * *

OMG I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH! So... Yea... What do ya think? Good? Great? Sucked? Awesome? Sucked Balls? Hate it? Tell me PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

A/NI Yea, not really much of an A/N now, jus updating before I get annoyed at myself for not updating lol

* * *

Lovino woke up sore all over and on the floor. Looking up, he saw Antonio and Bella embracing one another, when he remembered that Antonio finished with him, then called Bella in for "-real sex". He stood up, pushing those words, and thoughts of the previous night away, even ignoring the pains in his chest, just to go to the kitchen. He decided he would make breakfast, not wanting to be useless to anyone anymore. He wanted Antonio the way he had him before, and decided if he started becoming more useful, he'd win him back.

Slowly he made it to the kitchen, beginning to make churros, and eggs with sausage and bacon. He was just starting on the toast for everyone, when there was a bang, and turning around he saw Antonio and Bella in the doorway, the spaniards fist in the wall, where he had punched. "What do you think you are doing?"  
"I was making breakfast for all of us." Lovino responded, smiling, hoping to ease the taller man's anger. This angered Bella, and she walked forward, and smacking the italian's face, knocking him to the ground.  
"How dare you use our food that we bought, and smiling at Antonio, like your a girl and _his_ girlfriend. You'll never reach that status! Now go out and buy everything that you just used! You'll need to replace it." She kicked the brunette hard in the chest, actually breaking two ribs. Antonio laughed, walking up behind the belgian, wrapping arms around her, kissing her cheek.  
"You heard mi amour. Get going, or we'll beat you some more like the bad child you are." Lovino nodded, and walked out, not even bothering to grab any keys. He knew it would anger both of them, and he tried very hard to ignore the pain in his chest, knowing it was worse than before.

* * *

"Lucas? It's your turn to shop." Emil peeked in the room, but no response was made. Tino came over to Emil, "I'll take his shopping day. Let him be for n-"  
"No, I'll do it." he said, standing and, like he had been for several hours, walked out emotionless. It creeped everyone out because he would no longer hit Albel when he said something stupid, which worried all of them. "I don't need pity to the point you all do my work for me. Too much shit to keep track of." he said, grabbing his keys. He got in his car, starting it up, and driving down the road.

It took a few minutes to arrive at the store but Lucas was glad he arrived. He got out and entered the store after grabbing a cart, beginning to pick out random junk off the shelves, throwing it in the cart. Three aisles down, he saw the whole thing of paper towels fall on someone, and heard them scream in pain as they hit the ground. Walking over to help, he realized it was Lovino, and saw the bruising. He knew he was being abused, and it made his heart clench. Then he noticed the odd shape of his chest, his arms covering it and hands trying to hold it, but saw the pain in the Italian's face. he pulled the arms away with one hand, lifting the shirt with the other, and saw the bruising, and the way a rib was sticking out.  
"L-Lucas?" He said weakly.  
"Don't speak Lovino, You're badly injured, We need to get you to the hospital immediately."  
"I knew you would come for me... eventually... wasn't sure when but I knew you would come." He coughed, tears falling down his face. Lucas froze, not sure what to do as he stared at the tears. He pulled his phone out, without even thinking, and calling for an ambulance, and then immediately got on the phone with Emil, explaining the situation, and that he couldn't do the shopping. Without giving the Icelander a chance to speak, he hung up, petting the Italian's hair.  
"Lucas..." He said, opening his eyes after a few moments, looking up fearfully. "He's coming... He'll come and kill us for sure... if he doesn't, she will... I don't want to die! I'm still useless..." He closed his eyes, clutching at the Norwegians shirt.  
"You're not useless and I won't let him lay a hand on you..." Lucas had so many emotions running through him at that moment, his eyes began to glow, everything beginning to become darker, "I won't let him, even if it kills me. I'll protect you, just like my family protected me." It seemed like wind began to blow through the store, circling the two, until Lucas closed his eyes, controlling his emotions. Everything died down, and he opened his eyes, just as the ambulance arrived.

* * *

It seemed like Lucas was waiting forever in the waiting room before they let him in the back to see Lovino. He opened the door, and sat in the chair beside the bed. The Italian was asleep, which didn't bother Lucas. He heard that he had gotten the brunette in at the right time, because he was on the brink of death. One of the ribs had pierced his heart, and he would have been dead if he wasn't brought in soon. He sat there, and his eyes flashed before making up his mind, and standing up. He placed a chaste kiss to Lovino's temple, and then his lips, before leaving the room vowing to protect him once again.

Leaving he ran into Berwald, and Abel. They stared at the Norwegian and saw the slight glow to the blonde's eyes. "Yo, Lucas, where are you going? Emil told us you would be he- Hey!" Abel went to grab Lucas, but he turned, punching the Dane in the face.  
"Stay out of my way." he growled. Berwald stood in Lucas' way.  
"I can'' lle' ya go."  
"Berwald, get out of my way."  
"No." At this moment Tino had walked in with Antonio not too far behind.  
"Is Lovino okay!?" he cried, actually looking concerned. Lucas went to lunge, but Tino grabbed him. This resulted in Lucas kicking tino in the stomach and just as he was about to jump on the spaniard, Berwald grabbed him, holding his arms up, and holding him back. Albel stared at the spaniard with a split lip. "So this is the guy who hurt my family is it?" the dane said. He walked up to Antonio, turned him around and flat out punched him in the face. "That's for hurting Lovino!" He then proceeded to kick him in the stomach and face. "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY LITTLE BROTHER!" he screamed with every kick. Emil ran in, grabbing the blonde, and holding him back. "Abel, it's not worth going to jail for..." he mumbled, just as the spaniard stood and chuckled.  
"Best believe, you will pay for that, _mi amigo_." Lucas froze. he knew that tone... it was one he feared when it came out of Ivan's mouth.

* * *

A/N I'm ending it to keep yall hangin :P review, and send tomatoes! (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


	8. I Apologize for the Inconvenience

So, This isn't an actual chapter. because of school, I was unable to continue it as quickly as I had hoped, and because of school whatever great plot twisters and shiz i was gonna have in this, is now lost in the sea of nothingness. and in the sea of nothingness, is countless ideas that I had for fanfictions, video ideas ect. but to jump in that sea of nothingness would mean death, unless the idea POPS back out and you catch it in a net at the pier of forgetfulness.

Anyways, I have had writers block for this fanfiction for three months easily. I have not a damn clue, what the hell happened, what was suppose to happen and i had the next chapter started, but after five sentences, it stopped. I have talked to a few people to see what they thought and with the explaination i gave, even they are unsure, but most are intruiged by the idea of Normano. I regret to inform that this fanfiction will be on hiatus for the time being.

If anyone has any ideas, or plots for this story, it would be greatly appreciated. Just drop a line in the reviews/comments, or leave me a message ^_^ And if you liked the story so far, or was following it and was hoping for more and liked it anyway, please send Tomatoes, as I am like Romano and want them, but is like Spain and wish to earn them ^_^ Spasibo.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


End file.
